1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system and a method thereof. More particularly to a three-dimensional (3D) display system and method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the display technique of two-dimensional (2D) images getting matured, the display technique of 3D images will be a trend in next generation. The display of 3D image not only provides a better quality entertainment, but also has a wide range of application in all aspects of real life such as medical and military purposes. In real world, an image is interpreted as a 3D image via the binocular disparity of the brain. Artificial 3D image forming principle forms a 3D image by simulating the real situation or by projecting different image stereo pairs onto the left eye and the right eye to provide additional depth information.
Conventional 3D image forming technique can be categorized into three types: the full-image type, the multi-plane type and the stereo-pair type. Since full-image type and the multi-plane type are disadvantaged by the difficulty in processing large amount of data and a poor display quality, the research and development of 3D image displayer are focused on the stereo-pair type in recent years. The conventional stereo-pair type image forming technique uses spatial-multiplexed method, which divides a liquid crystal layer into a plurality of 3D image pairs for respectively projecting the image of the left eye and the right eye to the left eye and the right eye to form the 3D image.